Fiber optics have revolutionized communication throughout the world. Fiber optics are generally thin strings of glass designed to carry light which can be grouped together. With the increased use of fiber optics, it has become increasingly important to be able to connect and disconnect fiber optic cables from various sources. Two fiber optic cables can be optically coupled so that they are in communication with one another by using well-known connectors and adapters, thereby putting each fiber optic cable in communication with the other. The connectors are terminated to the end of each cable and then plugged into the adapters. The adapters normally include an opening at each end designed to receive the connectors. An example adapter for holding two SC-type mating connectors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663. Improvements in the design and manufacture of fiber optic adapters are desirable.